1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting, with an adjusting element, a position of two shield elements for a liquid cooling medium and arranged above a metal strip having a strip plane, a strip central axis, and a strip central plane extending transverse to the strip plane and intersecting the same along the strip central axis with, the two shield elements being located opposite each other with respect to the strip central plane and having each an adjustable component identical to the adjustable component of another of the two shield elements and adjustable transverse to the strip central plane, and a device for effecting the method.
2. Description of the Prior Act
An above-described method and a device for effecting the same are disclosed in German Patent No. 3,230,866. Generally, in accordance with the state of the art, the adjustment of shield elements in effected by a motor which is connected with the shield elements for adjusting same by shafts, gear sets, and threaded rods.
The devices for effecting the adjustment of the shield elements are understandably complicated, are malfunction-prone and expensive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of and a device for adjustment of shield elements which would insure an easier and more reliable adjustment of the shield elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shield element adjusting device that can be cost-effectively produce.